


Reuniting

by happyeverafter72



Series: Our Love is a Blossom [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Sherlock Holmes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson miss each other while Watson is away on a conference. They comfort each other when he returns.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Our Love is a Blossom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Reuniting

I settled happily into my armchair, glad to be home again. I had been away for a week at a medical conference and had missed both my own bed and my darling greatly. Across from me, Holmes looked troubled. 

“Are you alright, Holmes?” I asked him. 

“Quite alright, Watson, I assure you,” he replied offhandedly. 

I tried again, my voice softer this time. “Sherlock, talk to me.” 

He looked up at me. “I missed you terribly while you were away,” he said quietly. 

“I missed you too, my love,” I replied. “Come and sit on my lap. Let me hold you.” 

He did so, and I wrapped my arms around him. For a while, I just held him while he rested his head on my shoulder. Then, he lifted his head and kissed me. We shared soft kisses for several minutes before I felt his tongue probing at my lips. I granted him entrance and our tongues caressed each other, our kisses becoming more heated. With one hand I caressed his thigh, enjoying feeling him shiver. 

After several long moments, he moved my hand from his thigh to cup one of his breasts. I teased his nipple through the fabric of his nightshirt, eliciting a soft moan from him into my mouth. I smiled against his lips before drawing back slightly. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” I murmured. 

“I want your hands on me,” he murmured back. “I want you to make love to me, John.” 

I kissed him again, eagerly licking into his mouth. After one last caress of his nipple, I moved my hand back to stroke up his thigh, first on the outside along to the smooth curve of his bottom, then the inside. I could feel goosebumps forming as my fingers moved closer to the apex of his thighs. 

He whimpered a little when I began to stroke my fingers through the curls at his mound. When I stroked a finger along the cleft beneath, he hissed, a sound which turned into a gasp when I teased his folds open. He was so wet that I moaned slightly as I slipped a finger between his folds. 

“You’re gorgeous,” I whispered, before trailing kisses down his neck. 

When I brushed my thumb over his clitoris, his hips bucked and he moaned, “Oh, John.” 

I smiled against his skin, nuzzling kisses to the crook of his neck and revelling in the scent of him. As I timed the movements of my thumb with those of my finger within him, I was rewarded with further bucks of his hips. His movements were rubbing me through my trousers, making me hard. 

I stroked out and back in with a second finger, eliciting another enthusiastic moan. He captured my mouth again, kissing me hungrily. As the urgency of his kisses increased, I increased the pace of my fingers within him. 

He pulled away from my mouth and gasped, “More, more.” 

With a raspy chuckle, I added a third finger. Keeping up the fast pace of my fingers, I brushed my thumb over his clitoris with every pass. Meeting me with thrusts of his hips, he climaxed, moaning my name. 

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and panted for a few moments. Then he raised his head and murmured, “Let me return the favour.” 

He undid my fly and pushed down my drawers, freeing my erect prick. His deft fingers worked along my shaft, his thumb teasing the slit, and I thrust into his hand. 

“Sherlock,” I moaned. 

He increased his pace, swiftly bringing me to the edge. I spilled over his hand with a moan, relief flooding through me like a sweet warmth. 

We kissed with lazy softness, enjoying our shared afterglow. I allowed a hand to roam over his back, while his fingers skimmed up and down my side. 

After a while, he pulled back slightly. “We will both regret it if we sleep here,” he said softly. 

I tapped his bottom lightly in acknowledgement and he got up from my lap. Then, with one hand holding up my trousers and drawers and the other clasped in his, we made our way to the bedroom.


End file.
